Taken
by Silver Wolf 8.0
Summary: When the Joker returns to New Gotham he's looking for more than power he's looking for blood. What will Barbara do while her world crashes down around her again.
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own the birds in anyway cause if I did they would still be on TV (Grrrrrr) Ok here's the thing the title and the summary won't make sense for a couple of chapters so bear with me.  
  
Be loud be heard be free as a bird  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Ok, Dinah, take it slow. No need to hurt yourself," Barbara laughed Dinah was sending things flying across the room with her telekinesis "Ok, that's enough for today. You have to do that summer reading project," she said beginning to put things away  
  
"Come on Barbara just another few minutes " Dinah begged  
  
"No project now you've got less than 2 weeks until school starts "  
  
"Come on" Dinah groaned  
  
" If you want to go on sweep tonight . "  
  
"Alright alright " Dinah walked out of the training room and towards her room  
  
Barbara shook her head and sighed, " she's just like Helena" she wheeled out of the room and down stairs to her own room to get changed as she came in she caught a glimpse of one of the very few pictures she had of her and Wade a tear came to her eye as she picked up the frame and ran her fingers along the picture. She missed him so much 'god ' she thought 'if I ever get my hands on Harley again that bitch will pay' then she remembered What she had told Helena so many times "hero's don't kill " she whispered to herself "hero's don't kill". She got changed and wheeled over to the massive amount of computers that were in the clock tower she placed the picture down near one of the computer monitors and began to cry  
  
"Miss. Barbara " Alfred said Barbara whipped around to find the butler looking at her she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but Alfred stopped her "it is alright to cry but it has been over 6 months since master wades death you seemed to be dealing quite well with it please Miss. Barbara for Helena and Dinah's sake pull yourself together "  
  
"It's just I miss him so much ." Alfred did not let her finish her sentence  
  
"No you have survived too many other hardships to let this one tear you apart " Alfred placed a steady hand on Barbara's now trembling shoulder Barbara looked at Alfred and gave him a half smile her cheeks stained with tears.  
  
"Thank you " she wisped to her old friend "thank you"  
  
"Barbara " Dinah yelled from the her room on the second floor  
  
"What " Barbara called back still wiping her eyes  
  
"You might want to see this" Dinah said running down the stairs as fast as she could before Barbara could reply she grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on a woman's voice echoed though the clock tower  
  
: We have received word that the infamous Joker has escaped the high security prison where he was being held another 6 inmates from the same prison are un accounted for:  
  
Barbara slowly took her glasses off of her face eyes fixed on the screen all the sound seemed muffled all she could hear was his hideous laugh the woman on the screen was talking but no sound reached Barbara's ears  
  
"Barbara " Dinah's voice brought her back to reality and Dinah turned off the television "so " she said gently turning to face her guardian "what do you think"  
  
"I think we have a problem" Barbara said quietly "a big problem" 


	2. watch your back

Hi again 

Sorry the chapters are so short I just write short chapters 

To all those that reviewed thanx now back to the story

—Silver Wolf 

and always remember be loud be heard be free as a bird

Alfred stood in a corner silently watching the terror unfold on Barbara's face. He shook his head he knew this day would come sooner or later right then he decided not to call Bruce and tell him what happened. Barbara, Helena and Dinah could handle this … he hoped he quietly walked away he wasn't needed here and besides the manor needed cleaning. Barbara was stunned she was still staring at the now black television screen.

"Barbara are you alright" Dinah asked in a concerned tone she had never seen Barbara act like this before 

"I'm fine" Barbara said turning away from the television " call Helena she wont be happy were interrupting what ever she's doing but this is an exception" Barbara moved over to a computer to block Dinah from seeing the tears that were running slowly down her face 

|God if Bruce saw me like this | Barbara thought she quick shook this thought out of her mind Bruce wasn't here and he may never be here ever again.

" Huntress, Huntress"

:| What ?|: Helena replied fiercely

"Come back to the tower we need you"

:| I'm a little busy |:

"it's important" 

:|Can't it wait |:

" No it can't the Joker escaped and Barbara wants you here"

:| The Joker |: her voice skeptical :| He can't escape he's in one of those high security isolation prisons right |: Dinah paused for a second 

" Not anymore" Dinah said quietly there was dead silence on the other end and Dinah swore she heard Helena growl 

:| I'll be there in a minute|:

"It can't be there has to be some mistake " Barbara was talking to herself staring at the computer screen when Dinah walked over and stood next to her 

" Helena's on her way " she said quietly 

" Thank you " 

" are you sure your alright" Dinah sounded a little more worried than before 

" yeah I'm fine" Barbara said without looking up 

Dinah knew she wasn't fine but she turned to leave 

" Dinah" Dinah turned around to see Barbara now staring at her Barbara's eyes were stained with tears " I need you to promise me something " her voice sounded concerned 

" what? " Dinah said quietly " anything " She was ready to do anything to ease her mentors pain 

" When he's here it will just be you and Helena out there no madder how much I want to be out there I can't not in this thing " she hit the side of her wheelchair "I just want you to promise to be careful stay close to Helena "

" Barbara I'm not a child I can take care of myself "

" It's not about how well you can take care of your self it's just you have never gone up against someone as dangerous as the Joker "

" and taking Harley was nothing " Dinah's voice was now escalating 

" yes it was a great victory on everyone's behalf but you have never dealt with anything like him before " 

" I can take him..."

" no you can't barbara said me and Batman together could not take him arrogance like that is what landed me in this god dammed chair! " Barbara hit the side of her chair again " please Dinah " her voice had calmed again " stay close to Helena "

" I can handle sweeps with out getting killed I can handle crime lords without getting killed what's the difference "

" There's a big difference this monster robbed me of a half normal life I'm not ready to sit back and watch it happen to you..."

" It's not going to happen to me " at this Dinah turned around and walked towards the elevator almost running headlong into Helena Dinah rushed passed her and stood in the elevator giving Barbara one last dirty look before the doors closed 

" what did I miss " Helena said looking at Barbara 

" I told her to stay close to you " Barbara said turning around to work at one of the computers 

" want me to..."

" no she just needs to cool down " Helena shrugged and turned to face Barbara 

* * *

So what do ya think good not review and tell me don't just sit there hit the little button that says submit review come on you can do it 

ok now to begging please please please please review 

now I'm done 


	3. Rage

Hey Hey Hey it's me agin sorry about the wait I started work and every thing flew out of control ok well enough about me here it is chapter 3 

AN: I do not own the birds like I said before if I did they would still be on TV and yet again grr 

the WB are ass monkeys 

#############################################################################

  


Helena was still looking at the elevator half expecting Dinah to come back 

  


" what did I miss" she turned her gaze to Barbara

  


"What?" barbara said though she was not listing 

  


" What..... Did.....I....Miss" she repeated slightly agitated this time

  


" Dinah still thinks she's superwoman and that nothing can touch her" Barbara told her eyes still locked on the computer screen so Helena would not see her eyes . "she just needs some time to cool off" Her eyes were still damp and the words Dinah said were still ringing in her ears she knew they were said in anger but they still stung 

  


" barbara are you okay" Helena said looking at her worriedly. Barbara took her glasses off wiped her eyes and looked at Helena 

  


" no I'm fine don't worry" she turned back to the computer and began frantically typing " and by the way where were you last night Dinah had to go on sweeps by herself" Helena's head snapped up from the paper she was now looking at and her face flushed at the mention of the night before 

  


"Umm last night" she ran her fingers nervously though her hair "Don't we have more important things to deal with right now" she managed to stammer out and flashed a weak smile Barbara who was now looking at Helena shook her head and turned back around " are you sure it's the joker" Helena said trying to steer the conversation as far away from last night as possible 

  


" I don't know I can't really tell until he's here"

  


"What's that supposed to mean" Helena said rasing her eyebrows questioningly

  


"Until he starts killing" Barbara replied stopping typing to again wipe her eyes 

  


" ohh that's nice isn't there another way to tell" looking at a screen on the other side of the room 

  


"Not really unless..." Barbara got that I'm going to do something I'm not really suppose to look and smiled "unless I can get a hold of the prisons's security tapes from that night and..." Barbara began to stammer on 

  


"You do that" Helena said warily not really under standing what she was stammering all about "I'm going to try and find Dinah" 

  
  


"Ok just be careful last time you pissed her off you had a knife sticking out of your arm" Barbara reminded her she was still looking at the screen Helena's hand grasped the place not that long ago Dinah had accidentally sent a knife flying into her arm 

  


"Last time I tried to convince her to help the man who killed her mother" with that Helena swept out of the room and into the elevator

  


******************************************************************************

  


Dinah was walking down a now long deserted New Gotham street her hands were clenched into fits inside her pockets her thoughts were lost in the rage she was now feeling she walked a few more blocks before walking up to an apartment building she walked up the flights of stairs she came here almost every time she had a problem. She slowly knocked on one of the doors a familiar curly haired girl opened the door "Hey Gabby" Dinah said looking at her best friend

  


"Dinah what's up"

  


"Just wondering if I could hang out here for a little while me and Barbara got into a screaming match and I'm not ready to admit defeat just yet" Gabby sighed and rolled her eyes 

  


"Come in come on" she waved her hand signaling Dinah she could follow "Ma!!" Gabby yelled into a door "Dinah's staying over for a little while okay" 

  


"Yeah" a tired voice drifted in from the living room once they were safely locked into Gabby's room

  


"What happened this time" Gabby said looking a Dinah her eyes showing a mixture of concern and boredom 

  


"This time it doesn't happen that often does it?"Dinah said first in agitation then in surprise 

  


"Sorry but it does, you and Barbara have been getting into fights at least weekly what's going on"

  


"Noting it's just..." she trailed off even though she trusted Gabby she couldn't tell her that her and her sister were vigilantes patrolling New Gotham at night "she just.." Dinah ran her fingers through her hair "...She thinks I'm a child that I can't do anything by myself and now she want's my sister to tail me around now that this Joker dude has escaped ..."all her rage and frustration was now pouring out and there was no way to stop it 

  


"Damm" was all Gabby could say before Dinah began ranting again 

  


"...She thinks I'm defenseless that I can't do..."

  


"Dinah" Gabby interrupted "calm down I'm sure she just wants the best for you"

  
  


"The best for me having my 24 year old sister tail me around like a fucking bodyguard no way is that best fo...." before Dinah could finish Gabby leaned over and kissed her surprisingly Dinah began to kiss her back before she realized what was happening and quickly broke apart "Gabby what was ...." she started stammering on Gabby had a smirk on her face "Thanks for the help" Dinah said sarcastically she threw a pillow at Gabby putting all her strength behind it Gabby fell back but picked herself up 

  


"Dinah it was just a .." Dinah slammed the door closed before Gabby could finish (Okay pretend "crawling in the dark" by hoobastank is playing in the background) she stormed down the street rage no longer was the word to describe what she was feeling then of course Helena found her she jumped down from a building 

  


"Hey kid" Helena said "I've been looking all over this damm city for you"

  


"You wasted your time I'm not going back to the clock tower not yet'

  


"Look I just want to talk what happened between you and Barbara you got her really upset"

  


"I don't care anymore" Dinah brushed past Helena 

  


"You don't care Barbara loves you no madder what you might think..."

  


"How do you know what I'm thinking!" she turned around quickly "you have no idea what I'm thinking you will probably never know" she jammed her hands back into her pockets and continued walking the other way Helena ran after her 

  


"Dinah Dinah just wait a second just fucking talk to me damm it" she grabbed Dinah's shoulder and turned her forcefully around Dinah's eyes were stained with tears "what is wrong you can tell me"

  


"I'm just a kid remember I'm junior super girl" thats when Helena grabed her and shoved her back into the first wall she could find 

  


"Tell me whats wrong" Helena said in a very demanding tone she had only heard her use when talking to bad guys Dinah didn't want to talk to her directly so she looked over Helena's shoulder she gasped and pointed a shaking finger towards the ally way Helena turned around an she loosened her grip on Dinah and brought her hand to her mouth

##############################################################################

  


MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH 

I love being evil ok now press the little button down there and review ok go on stop stalling go tell me how evil I am anything just review ok and now to begging 

please please please please review 


End file.
